Grubba
Grubba, also known as Macho Grubba, is the main antagonist of Chapter 3 in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Appearance Grubba is a Blue Clubba with a purple shell and orange hair, He wears a black dress vest with a green dress shirt and red bow tie. He wears a black business hat with sunglasses as accessories. Personality Grubba initially has the personality of a typical businessman. He is charismatic and loves to exaggerate things so he can get opportunities to expand his business (Mainly persuading fighters to join the Glitzpit). Grubba also loves when his fighters do very well, congratulating them and giving them bonuses for hard work. Grubba also seems to have manners as he constantly pokes at people who don't knock on the door, unless they are new to the Glitz Pit, usually in the case of a New Fighter. Grubba's true nature is quite different though. He seems to have no regard for others and believes he can do whatever he wants no matter how terrible it is as long as he is stronger than his victim. He is also cunning and tends to scheme when he is all alone, having no problem admit his evil intentions and actions when alone, allowing him to be eavesdropped on. While all of this is true, Grubba still has a few good qualities such as his sense of honor. When he is defeated he congratulates Mario for his win and concedes, instead of other villains in the same game who may be in disbelief that they lost or threatening revenge against Mario. History Grubba ran a wrestling pit known as the "Glitz Pit" in a fancy town floating above the clouds called Glitzville that accommodated fighters from all over. Grubba is the first scene when Mario walks into a match for the first time and watches the fight between The Koopantor and Rawk Hawk. When Mario and his partners see Rawk Hawk holding a belt with a Crystal Star on it, they mistake for the real thing they don't have a great look at it. Mario and his friends decide they must become the champion to grab the star, causing them to go to Grubba and sign as a fighter. Grubba initially acts quite nice and charismatic, showing the opportunities of the Glitz Pit as any businessman would. After signing up to become a fighter, Grubba will have his assistant Jolene lead Mario to the Minor League room of the Glitz Pit. Grubba's main role at that point is too simply run the show and announce the fights going on in the Glitz Pit. Some of his shadiness is foreshadowed around this time as fellow minor leaguer Bandy Andy can tell Mario Rumors of the pit, including one about Grubba. When Mario advances to the Major League, Grubba's role becomes much more prominent as this section of the chapter focuses a lot on the Mysteries of the Glitz Pit. Mysterious items such as papers on the Crystal Stars can be found in secret rooms. At one point, Mario and one of his partners are in the utility area above Grubba's office where they can eavesdrop on him. During this time, he is talking with Jolene and asks her if she knows anything about the Crystal Stars, in which Jolene shakingly refuses. The Crystal Star on the Champion's belt is actually a complete replica of the actual Crystal Star. Mario will also receive an email threatening Mario to stop looking into the Crystal Stars if he doesn't want to be "dead meat." Mario and his partners mistake this for being Rawk Hawk as he had sent them a poisoned cake and almost rigged the fight by having a guard lock them in a Minor League Room so they would miss the fight. When asked about it, Rawk Hawk gives a confused response, denying the accusation that he sent the threatening email. To make matters even stranger, before the champion bout, Mario will enter a locked room and break a Large block to find that fellow Minor Leaguers King K and Bandy Andy were lying on the ground with next to no energy left, as if they were left to die. This goes along with Grubba's conversation with Jolene when he asks her about King K's status, which up until that point, assumedly retired. After becoming champion, Mario and his partner can hear a voice coming through the air duct. Mario with the help of Yoshi can climb into it to find that the air duct leads to Grubba's office. They overhear Grubba talking to himself about how he used a power to make certain fighters disappear. He also talked about his suspicions of Jolene and Mario and his plans to probably make them go as well, just as he did to Prince Mush, the first champion of the Glitz Pit. Grubba will then leave the office and lock it up, which allows Mario to break in and eventually find blueprints for a machine in Grubba's desk. Grubba will come back and discover this, causing him to run away. When Mario pursuits him to the Arena when no one else was around, Grubba finally reveals his true colors. How he uses the Crystal Star with his machine to suck up the lives of people that he doesn't agree with so that his body can stay young. After a little conversation, including Grubba confessing his crimes, Grubba transforms into Macho Grubba and starts the Battle. As Macho Grubba, Grubba will use a move that lets him attack twice in one turn for a few turns. Usually, he will raise one stat and then attack. about midway through the battle Macho Grubba will power up a little bit more for the rest of the fight, but it's nothing major. Grubba will progressively use more complex moves as the battle progresses. After defeat Grubba turns back into regular Grubba and congratulates Mario on his victory, showing a little sense of honor. Jolene will then come in to reveal that she had been pulling the strings of Mario all this time, being the secret messenger to had Mario reveal all the strange events and to eventually fight Grubba. Jolene was actually the sister of Prince Mush and when he disappeared, she joined the Glitz Pit as an assistant to find out what happened, but she saw Grubba transform once, which made her lose hope until she saw how capable Mario was, opting her to set this up. She demands Grubba to say what he did with Prince Mush, in which Grubba admits he sucked his life as well. After Jolene remorses, the Crystal Star separates itself from the machine and returns all of the power to Grubba's Victims, including reviving Prince Mush at the scene, causing Jolene to become overjoyed. It is unknown what happens to Grubba after this point, whether he died or not. Gallery Images GrubbaPM.jpg Videos Paper Mario2 Boss Battle Macho Grubba Trivia *He interestingly has a similar backstory to the main wrestler he sucked the power off, Prince Mush. Both started out as poor but after becoming big in the wrestling industry they started becoming famous and rich. Though, while Mush never got greedy and started supporting his family, Grubba got greedy instantly and started draining and stealing the life energy of people because he wanted to become immortal. *Grubba can be compared to Tubba Blubba, who like Grubba was the boss of Chapter 3. Both of them obtained power through immoral means (Blubba through siding with Bowser, Grubba through using a Crystal Star to drain fighters of their power). However, while Blubba was motivated by the bullying he had received from the Boos living at Gusty Gulch, Grubba was motivated so he could stay young. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Master of Hero Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes Category:Wrestlers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Inconclusive Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Propagandists Category:Traitor Category:Collector of Souls Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Egotist Category:Honorable